stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief Mocht je me dringend nodig hebben en ik ben afwezig, kun je me mailen. Gebruik dit alleen als het echt nodig is. Misbruik hiervan zal bestraft worden! ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 Activiteit Hey Ruben, eerlijk gezegd missen we jou en je drive hier wel. Ben je nog van zins trg te komen op het zelfd activiteitsniveau? Hoogachtend, 28 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) :Tja... Ik hoop dat ik na de vakantie terug actiever word. Sorry dat ik nu redelijk inactief ben... Mijn verontschuldigingen, ik zal me proberen nu nog zoveel mogelijk in te zetten. 28 jun 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::En helpt het als ik je moderator maak? :p 28 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Robin.. ik ben ook niet activief hé; mss kan ik ook actiever worden als bureaucraat, nee? :P 28 jun 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::1) dat mag niet volgens de grondwet, 2) Je bent het actiefste van ons allemaal 28 jun 2007 18:52 (UTC) :::In de grondwet staat, dat het bij een absolute uitzondering wel es kan voorvalle; ma geen prob hoor :D 28 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. inactief he? :p 28 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::::@Robin: Het zou me natuurlijk wel motiveren... :p 29 jun 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Dimi, schrijf anders in de Vredesgazet dat ik in een coma lig door een ongeval, dan is dat weer opgelost ;-) 29 jun 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Oké, maar mag ik zo onbeleefd zijn te vragen what it is that takes you so long? 29 jun 2007 14:07 (UTC) :::Over mij mag je schrijven dat ik bezig ben met een lang staatsbezoek in Adlibita/Roemenië (lees het artikel Roemenië). 29 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::::Tja, privézaken zal ik het maar noemen ;-) Na de vakantie zal ik weer terug op volle toeren draaien. 29 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) :::::Nog twee maand dus... :-( 29 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) Stemlokaal Zoveel stemmingen ineens? :P 2 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Ik vond dat de grondwet enige gebrekken had. 2 jul 2007 11:48 (UTC) ::I'm glad your back in the game Ruben! 2 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) :::Ik dacht: Ons land gaat naar de haaien nu ik er niet ben, ik zal maar snel een paar wetsvoorstellen indien om alles onder controle te houden en te laten voelen dat ik er nog steeds ben ;-) 2 jul 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::::(maar je laatste voorstel gaat echt te ver! 2 jul 2007 12:05 (UTC)) :::::Dimitri, je weet dat we (staatsleiders + MvE) zeer tolerant zijn er zal dus niets veranderen behalve dat we de concerngroei onder controle hebben. Het zijn grote ondernemingen en we willen voorkomen dat teveel nieuwelingen massaal bedrijven gaan aanmaken. Van jouw concerns zullen nooit klachten komen, ze zijn goed maakt, ik heb er bewondering voor. Ik hoop dat je mijn standpunt nu beter begrijpt. 2 jul 2007 12:20 (UTC) Bravo Vanaf vandaag hou ik van jou! :P --Moriad 2 jul 2007 12:58 (UTC) :Even vermeld: Ik ben heteroseksueel. Sorry dat ik je moet teleurstellen. ;-D 2 jul 2007 13:03 (UTC) :: :P ::: Vandaag een drukke dag, met al die nieuwe wetsvoorstellen :-) 2 jul 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::: (Zo straffe praat, doe zo verder en je haalt de (roddel)pers 2 jul 2007 13:46 (UTC)) :::::Ai... 2 jul 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::::"seksualiteit in twijfel getrokken"?!! 2 jul 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::::::Haha, de pers toch altijd! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::::::Ik moet toch eens een hartig woordje spreken met die redacteur! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::Pakt hem niet te hard aan hé! :P 2 jul 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik neem deze basebalknuppel alleen mij om mijn woorden wat kracht bij te zetten... ;-) 2 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha - ZOEKTE BOEL OFWA !!! 2 jul 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::Neen, ik zoek de redacteur ^^ 2 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::A... oke. 2 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) :'t Is toch belangrijk da ne mens es lacht é ~ 2 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) Aandelen Ik heb gezien dat je 5% van de aandelen bezit in MenM Corp. Deze zou ik graag over willen nemen, hiervoor in de plaats kan ik 10% van de aandelen in Forambo en een plaats als CFO aanbieden. Ik hoop snel iets te horen. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 18:26 (UTC) :Ik behoud liever deze aandelen. MenM Corp. is een bedrijf met toekomst. 2 jul 2007 20:25 (UTC) Hotel Requies De Libra Groep is interesseert in de overnamen van Hotel Requies, is dit mogelijk? --Moriad 5 jul 2007 16:19 (UTC) :Samenwerking, waarbij u 49% procent van de aandelen krijgt, ja. Volledige overname door Libra Groep, nee. 5 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) SHBB He Ruben ben je soms geinteresseerd voor een baan bij SHBB?Bob I 5 jul 2007 16:54 (UTC) :Niet echt nee. Toch bedankt. 5 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) .. Hmm.. :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) Proficiat, moderator! Doordat iedereen 'voor' stemde op deze wet, ben je nu moderator! 6 jul 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Hmm.. mogen degenen die rijker zijn dan de eerste minister ook moderatorrechten? :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::Staat niet in de grondwet! :-) Doe een voorstel... Misschien... 6 jul 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::: :p lol 6 jul 2007 14:35 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Hoe bedoel je, doe een voorstel? He, arme gozer (zie Overleg:Ministerie van Economie) :P, ik bedoel mein herr President, waar moet ik het dan voorstellen? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::::::In het stemlokaal, waar anders! 6 jul 2007 14:38 (UTC) :::::::Sinds wanneer is dat zo? :S Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:40 (UTC) ::::::::Ben je nu ermee aan het lachen of wat? :p 6 jul 2007 14:44 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, ik ben op het moment mezelf aan het slaan.. dat ik veel eerder kandidaat kon zijn voor het dictatuur moderatorschap. :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:47 (UTC) ::::::::::Jezelf aan het slaan? LOL 6 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) Even wat uitleg: * Een anonieme gebruiker drie dagen blokkeren die een maand geleden één keer gevandaliseerd heeft, is totaal overbodig. * Pagina's die jij persoonlijk terug wil, moet je niet zomaar terugzetten. Eerst moeten we het *eens* zijn (op WS:WEG) Het is eigenlijk heel duidelijk: Mods voeren alleen uit wat er beslist is, niet wat je zelf vindt. Dit is enkel wat uitleg/info/tips hoor. 6 jul 2007 16:56 (UTC) :1) Een straf mag niet ontlopen worden. Ook al is hij vergeten. :2) Bij WS:WEG waren bijna alle stemmen tegen het verwijderen van de straten. Stationstr. en Parklaan bleven dus officieel, maar toch had je ze verwijdert. b 6 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::# Toch vind ik dat het nutteloos is. Die komt dat toch nooit meer te weten... :-) ::# http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad:Te_verwijderen_pagina%27s&oldid=14192 "Ok. Ik zal ze binnenkort nog eens opnieuw maken maar dan uitgebreider." Ok, maar je moet er dan wel aan werken he! 7 jul 2007 12:30 (UTC) :::Ok, kun je ze terug zetten, dan zal ik er een hele geschiedenis aan vastzetten. 7 jul 2007 13:20 (UTC) Quantas Medewerker worden? Je krijgt 49% van de aandelen, en je mag ontwerpen, ontwerpen, meehelpen en meehelpen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Nee, bedankt. 6 jul 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Geldt dit aanbod ook voor mij? Ik ben namelijk dol op Quantas. 6 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::Ja hoor! Graag zelfs :). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::Thnx! 6 jul 2007 17:38 (UTC) > '''Quantas NG Ga eens kijken op NG-Company, ik heb logo's gemaakt, maar er is percies iets mis mee... Bij jou ook? 6 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) :Ik zie niet echt een fout, behalbe dat het slecht leesbaar is (omwille van de grootte), maar bij Mining is de NG-Company weggevallen (te bleek). 6 jul 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::Ai. Ik kan geeneen logo zien, alleen de typische vierkantjes met rode kruisjes door... 6 jul 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::Te zwaar? 6 jul 2007 18:49 (UTC) ::::mss, ik denk dat ik ze morgen eens opnieuw (kleiner en duidelijker) ga uploaden. 6 jul 2007 18:52 (UTC) Mening Ik heb op de pagina Dimitri Neyt een plaatsje voor meningen van andere burgers: Dimitri Neyt#Anderen over de vicepresident. Wil je daar mss iets schrijven? 6 jul 2007 20:13 (UTC) LPD De LPD heet ook u welkom, Ruben. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een bepaalde functie binnen de partij? Je bent namelijk een van de grootste Libertanen en kan voor stemmen zorgen (maar da's nog niet voor nu :D) 10 jul 2007 06:38 (UTC) :He Ruben ben je soms geinteresseerd in een lidmaatschap van mijn partij? of kom ik nu te laat?Bob I 10 jul 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Ik ga nog even wachten met een partij kiezen. Mss dat ik zelfs onafhankelijk blijf. De tijd zal het uitmaken. 10 jul 2007 10:06 (UTC) ::Ok, maar je bent altijd welkom.Bob I 10 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) Test test blackmail Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag een weekoverzicht krijgen van het beste nieuws en als u wilt ook het allernieuwste artikel(s). U wordt gevraagd om erbij te zetten wat u prefereert. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) :Ik wil alles ;-) Libertaan, wereldburger (rijmt wel niet maar kom) :P 11 jul 2007 15:12 (UTC) Partijen Aangezien we de stemming toch aan het verliezen zijn willen Maarten M en ik de derde, en laatste partij oprichten. Namenlijk de centrum-rechtse Democratische Partij. Doe je eraan mee? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 16:00 (UTC) :Ik help mee, maar nog niet 100% pas als de stemming officieel voorbij is dan geef ik me ten volle. 11 jul 2007 16:04 (UTC) ff offtopic ;-) http://home.planet.nl/~putt1340/bestanden/DSCI0242.JPG 11 jul 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::Ok. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:08 (UTC) :(Is dat eu.. Leuven? 11 jul 2007 17:13 (UTC)) ::Ondertussen weet zelfs deze kaaskop hier dat dat het station van Leuven is. ;). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::Kaaskop! Ela ela, ik ben belg hoor :D 11 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::::Bãi, ik had het wel over mezelluf h''eu''r. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::::haha, en ehm ja, het is inderdaad het station van leuven :p 11 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::::ow. 11 jul 2007 17:20 (UTC) :::::::En de reden dat je dit toont is... 11 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::::::::ehm.... eigenlijk zomaar zonder bepaalde dieperliggende reden :s (hij is zelf gemaakt he :p) 12 jul 2007 05:17 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers DP FF stemmen ajb, Democratische Partij/Vergadering. Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 14:14 (UTC) Geboortejaar Toch wel '92? ;). Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) Yes, indeed... I'm sorry :'( Heb net bij de standpunten gestemd + commentaar gegeven 14 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Boeie, maakt niets uit.. maar nog steeds ben je een paar maandjes ouder dan ik .. Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::lol :p en ik maar denken dat ik de jongste ben :p 15 jul 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::Bob is toch de jongste (dacht ik). 15 jul 2007 08:46 (UTC) ::::ja dacht ik ook... '93 volgensmij 15 jul 2007 08:58 (UTC) :::::Alexander (Wikalex) is de jongste '95. 15 jul 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::::::o ja, het broertje van Dimitri 15 jul 2007 09:29 (UTC) :::::::Bob is '94 toch? Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 09:30 (UTC) ::::::::idd... laat me raden, jij bent van '93? 15 jul 2007 09:50 (UTC) :::::::::begin '93.. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 09:53 (UTC) ::::::::::oke 15 jul 2007 09:54 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers :veel beterschap!! 4 aug 2007 05:50 (UTC) Aanvraag ivm concerns Aanvragen voor veranderingen in concerns moeten volgens de grondwet bij de staatsleiders en de MvE aangevraagd worden. Dit is mijn aanvraag: * Groep Esdoorn wordt door de Plus Holding verkocht aan Quality Holding * Groep Esdoorn zal een nieuwe naam krijgen (weet nog niet dewelke) * Quality Holding zal opgedeeld worden in meerdere subconcerns: ** Quality Food (voeding, supermarkt) ** Quality Lux (reizen, immo, Q-TV...) ** Groep Esdoorn (maar dan een nieuwe naam) Graag had ik hiervoor uw toestemming gehad. Bedankt bij voorbaat, 14 aug 2007 08:47 (UTC). :U, Dimitri Neyt, krijgt hierbij de toestemming van Ruben Geleyns, eerste minister van de republiek Libertas, voor de voorvernoemde zaken i.v.m. concerns uit te voeren. :::::::::::::::::Was geschreven op de 14e augustus 2007 , eerste minister van de republiek Libertas :Dankuwel voor je snelle reactie, Ruben. Btw, hoe komt het dat je de laatste tijd zelden aanwezig bent? Druk? 14 aug 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::Zéér druk. Maar ik ga er terug werk van maken. 14 aug 2007 09:37 (UTC) :::Oké Succes nog! Wil je btw eens kijken naar het stemlokaal (Beslissingsrecht, #2e versie) ? 14 aug 2007 10:20 (UTC) QH Wil je eens kijken naar Quality Holding#Bestuur. Daar staat jouw naam meermaals. Zou je je functies terug willen opnemen aub? Indien je er een of meerdere wenst te laten vallen, gelieve die dan te schrappen op de pagina van de QH en het bedrijf zelf. 16 aug 2007 09:29 (UTC) :Excuseer, ik heb weinig tijd meer voor mijn oude functies. Daarom laat ik ze vallen, behalve mede-eigenaar ;-) 16 aug 2007 09:39 (UTC) ::Haha, oké dan. Ik zal ze dan (allemaal?) schrappen. 16 aug 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::Al gebeurd. 16 aug 2007 09:50 (UTC) Adel Ik heb gezien dat je steeds antwoord als er een specifieke vraag aan jou gesteld wordt, dus doe ik het zo. Zou je de raad van Libertaanse Adel aub terug willen openen? Sluiten voor onbepaalde tijd is ook niet de bedoeling he? 17 aug 2007 17:51 (UTC) :(BTW: de cursus Amerikaanse geschiedenis is terug begonnen: Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad/Auditorium 4, 17 aug 2007 18:27 (UTC)) Sorry ik ga hem nog een tijdje gesloten houden. Over de cursus, ik weet niet of ik nog genoeg tijd heb... 18 aug 2007 14:36 (UTC) Brief voor Adlibita Beste Ruben zou je dit voor mij kunnen vertalen en naar Mocu uit Adlibita sturen: Geachte president van de republiek Adlibita, Als Interim minister van Buitenlandse Zaken van Libertas en waarschijnlijk ook normaal minister van Buitenlandse Zaken moet ik u het volgende mededelen: In Wikistad, in de Vredeswijk zijn we aan de bouw van ambassades begonnen. die van Adlibita is klaar. nu wil ik graag Alexandru hr.(mag jij goed zetten ruben) tot ambassadeur benoemen in de ambassade omdat hij het Libertaans en Roemeens goed beheerst. hiervoor vraag ik uw goedkeuren. deze ambassade zal de relatie tussen beide landen verbeteren. graag zou ik ook een ambassade voor Libertas in Adlibita zien om ons te vertegenwoordigen. graag zou ik een brief terug hebben. Graag zou ik om de economie te stimuleren ook graag Adlibitaanse bedrijven toelaten op de Libertaanse markt, als wij ook toegang krijgen tot Adlibitaanse markt. hier zal ik eventueel een nieuw verdrag voor aanmaken. Met vriendelijke groeten, Bob I. Minister van Buitenlandse zaken. Namens de Republiek Libertas. In het Engels? Of Roemeens. Het best in het Roemeens, maar daarvoor heb je Al nodig. 19 aug 2007 14:12 (UTC) --------------- Dear president of the republic of Adlibita, As minister of Foreign Affairs of Libertas I announce you the following: In Wikicity, in the Vredeswijk, we started constructing embassies. The one for Adlibita is ready. Now I wish to name Alexandru honestior din Libertate till ambassador of Adlibita because he speak Dutch and Romanian. Also I will to stimulate the economy and allow Adlibitian companies on our market. Of course, we, Libertas, will be allowed to do the same in Adlibita. I will make a treaty for this if you like. Regards, Bob van Velthoven minister of Foreign Affairs On behalf of the republic of Libertas. Translated by Ruben Geleyns, prime minister of Libertas ------------------- Concern De oprichting van mijn concern TM holding moet nog goedgekeurd worden door staasleiders en MvE. Graag had ik uw goedkeuring. Bijvoorbaat dank, 23 aug 2007 05:45 (UTC) ---- Martijn Van der Putten, krijgt hierbij de toestemming van Ruben Geleyns, eerste minister van de republiek Libertas, voor de voorvernoemde zaken i.v.m. het concern, TM Holding, uit te voeren. :::::::::::::::::Was geschreven, 23e augustus 2007 , eerste minister van de republiek Libertas ---- Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:02 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. :Ehm, ok :-S. Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:20 (UTC) Waar blijft'ie toch? Ruben Ruben, what is it that takes you so long? Blijf je soms weg? En indien ja, laat het weten. De NG-Company geraakt namelijk vast, de Raad van Libertaanse Adel kan niet meer doorgaan. Man, we need you. So let us know your plans. Your collegue, 12 sep 2007 18:42 (UTC) :Ik ben er nog :) 13 sep 2007 15:07 (UTC) ::nauwelijks :-S :-( Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 15:11 (UTC) :::Ruben, zeg es wat er nou juist aan de hand is, we missen je kracht hier, en je bent er nooit en zo af en toe dan weer wel... 13 sep 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::::Ik kijk nog elke dag, hoor. Ik zal proberen terug wat actiever te worden. 13 sep 2007 15:51 (UTC) :::::Thnx :D doen! Kijk ook eens bij de NG-Company once in a while he. 13 sep 2007 18:03 (UTC) :Kan ik het Archeologisch Museum overnemen? Het heeft nieuw leven nodig. 14 sep 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::Ik en bedrijven runnen... Je mag het vernieuwen. 15 sep 2007 08:41 (UTC) :::Top :D 15 sep 2007 11:52 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time NG-Company - Waarschuwing LBI :Beste, :Wij geven je een waarschuwing voor eventuele degradatie in de LBI. Iedere maand worden er drie kandidaten gekozen, waarvan er eentje degradeert aan het eind van de maand. Uw bedrijf is dus één van die drie. :De voornamelijke reden is de inactiviteit van je bedrijf. Zolang dit niet verbeterd wordt ben ik bang dat uw bedrijf zal blijven dalen in de LBI. Als het zo door blijft zal uw bedrijf per 1 november uit de LBI worden gezet. :We hopen dat je er begrip voor hebt en onze tips zult volgen zodat we uw bedrijf weer kunnen zien stijgen en in nog een aantal maanden in de LBI kunnen zien! :Alexandru hr. (Minister van Economie) en Maarten Michels. Afwezigheid Sorry, voor mijn afwezigheid de laatste dagen/weken. Als iemand mij eens zou kunnen updaten dan kan ik terug aan de slag en jullie weer heel wat wetsvoorstellen bezorgen ;) 2 okt 2007 18:45 (UTC) :Nee, maanden. En we merken het! :-( :Wat er zoal gebeurd is. Nou, lees hierboven. :Zie de LBI. :Uhm.. Lovia is van start gegaan. :Nieuwe burgers, oprichting Biggie Inc., enzo. :Verder gebeurt er niet veel zonder jou.. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:47 (UTC) Zie ook een beetje de recente wijzigingen, Forum:Stemlokaal. Ook de DP ligt plat. We hadden extra leden erbij gekregen maar die liepen zonder reden over.. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:48 (UTC) :Maar waarom ben je er nooit? :-( Kom ajb trug, we need you ;-) Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:50 (UTC) Verder nog: de grootste bedrijven zijn nu MenM Corp. en Quality Holding. Verder is ook De Vrye Banck uitgebreid ;-). Ook nieuwe websites zoals WatchMe en TheWorld.. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:50 (UTC) :En let op NG-Company en haar OP. Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:51 (UTC) ::Idd. 3 okt 2007 11:56 (UTC) Adel Na hoeveel voor-stemmen ben je een lid van de Raad van Libertaanse Adel? -- 3 okt 2007 12:02 (UTC) :En wanneer gaat die trg open??? 3 okt 2007 12:03 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Aanvraag toestemming overkoepelende holding Ik had op 9 oktober in het forum van de kroeg een kort onderhoud met Dimitri hr. Neyt die akoord ging met mijn voorstel om mijn kleine bijdragen in de Stichting-Administratiekantoor Aesopus onder te brengen. Volgens de wet moet ik ook toestemming vragen aan Ruben, Robin en Alexandru. Gaat U akkoord met mijn voorstel ? Aesop 13 okt 2007 16:12 (UTC) Uitkopen Beste Ruben U bescikt over 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Nu was mijn vraag of u deze zou willen ruilen tegen iets wat u graag wilt. Laat het weten op mijn overlegpagina. Indien u niet heeft geantwoord voor 1 november 2007 ga ik er van uit dat u akkoord bent met deze ruil. Ondergetekende, 19 okt 2007 16:54 (UTC) :Ik wil geen ruzie zoeken ofzo maar is dit niet chantage ofzo? Ruben zal het ook wel druk hebben..... 19 okt 2007 20:06 (UTC) ::Nee, dat is zaken doen he. Maarten moet zorgen dat zijn bedrijf draait, en Ruben ja, is nogal veel offline laatste maanden he. 19 okt 2007 20:07 (UTC) Wat kan u me bieden? 23 okt 2007 20:06 (UTC) : Wat zijn uw intresses in de zakenwereld? Anders kan ik je miss helpen met het aanmaken van je eigen bedrijf? -- 24 okt 2007 11:31 (UTC) Afzetting Beste, je bent voorgedragen tot afzetting als regeringslid. Meer info vind je op Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden. Ik hoop dat je ons begrijpt, we willen het niet graag doen, maar als je er niet bent.. kunnen we niet anders. Veel succes nog in het mogelijke proces en gegroet, Alexandru hr. 24 okt 2007 19:44 (UTC) :U bent afgezet vanwege inactiviteit. Alexandru hr. 28 okt 2007 15:44 (UTC) WIJ MELDEN U HET OVERLIJDEN VAN DE HEER RUBEN GELEYNS. :Pff.. ook dat nog.. Alexandru hr. 29 okt 2007 15:04 (UTC) ::Een klein beetje respect graag. :::Ik vind het alleen jammer. Alexandru hr. 29 okt 2007 15:31 (UTC) Het spijt me, ik kanmijn tijd hiervoor echt niet meer opbrengen. Ik heb hier fantastische mensen leren kennen, waarmee ik toch graag contact wil houden daarom: ruben.geleyns@telenet.be ;) Bedankt voor de prachtige periode samen. :Jij ook, Ruben. Je was er me eentje. Succes nog, en laat nog af en toe iets van je horen hé! 29 okt 2007 16:21 (UTC) Welkom terug Ik dacht juist aan je, toeval? :P. Ach ja, je wilt niet weten wat voor een onrustige periode je gemist hebt.. maar alles komt weer goed, denk ik, hoop ik. Maar kom je terug? Het is hier leeg zonder jou :P. Btw, ik ben nu ook (tijdelijk) teruggekomen.. heb ook twee maandjes gemist (met korte onderbrekingen) 3 feb 2008 15:46 (UTC) :Kom ik terug? Misschien? Blijf ik? Misschien? Heb ik dit keer wel veel tijd? Misschien? Het leven is een grote onzekerheid. Ik heb lang getwijfeld over een mailtje dat Martijn me stuurde. Ik miste dit eerlijk gezegd wel. Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? En nog belangrijker, hoe kan ik terug 'leven'? ^^ 3 feb 2008 15:49 (UTC) ::Laten we niet kijken naar wat er gebeurd is.. laten we zeggen dat er op 1 februarie een nieuwe regering is gekozen, dat we nieuwe gebruikers nodig hebben en dat ik me gisteren heb gedeblokkeerd. Maarten is weg, Robin is weg.. ik was weg, weet niet of ik blijf. Hoe kan ik je weer laten leven? Nou.. net zoals Jezus mss? Opgestaan.. :P 3 feb 2008 15:52 (UTC) :::Ik zie dat er nood is aan bekwame staatsleiders? Enige hulp van een oud-eerste minister nodig? :) (Nu denk ik, het is verdomd lang geleden dat ik nog iemand heb geïrriteerd met mijn ambtenarentaal bij de wetsvoorstellen...) 3 feb 2008 15:54 (UTC) :na bwc) :::Dat laatste boeit niet echt.. maar we misten hier wel een persoon zoals jij. Uiteindelijk waren hier alleen de tegenpolen (Censuree, Dimitri en ik & MenM), die hebben het land kapot gemaakt. Ze zijn hier al twee maanden bezig aan de heropbouw.. maar het is tot nu toe alleen nog maar achteruit gegaan. En als je geen tijd hebt.. probeer dan ten minste af en toe online te komen. 1 x per maand is al een heuze verbetering :P :). 3 feb 2008 15:55 (UTC) ::Ach ja, wat praat ik. Ik heb toch al een paar keer in de gevangenis gezeten, ben gedegradeerd tot inwoner en ben nu dus Adlibitaanse ambassadeur. Na 10-tallen ruzies en verzoeningen, na een onafhankelijkheidsverklaring en een tweede poging tot onafhankelijkheidsverklaring (dit keer veel vreedzamer) hoor ik eigenlijk niks meer te zeggen.. :@ :| :S 3 feb 2008 16:01 (UTC) :::Dus kortom na het vertrek van mij, Robin en enkele anderen is het land in anarchie gekomen? 3 feb 2008 16:05 (UTC) ::::Robin = weg, MenM = weg, Dimitri = 2 weken onderbreking, ik = 2 maanden weg met onderbrekingen (je kunt ook niet zeggen dat ik terug ben), dus.. Ja. Op een gegeven moment, begin december, was iedereen weg, behalve MenM. Uiteindelijk kwamen Martijn en ik toch terug om het land te heropbouwen, en daarna gooiden Dimitri en ik zand over onze zoveelste ruzie. Maar daarna kwamen nog een paar ruzies en werd het mij echt te veel. Dus ik ook weg, daarna MenM ook weg, en nu zijn.. Dimitri en Martijn hier, eigenlijk. 3 feb 2008 16:09 (UTC) Wat zijn eigenlijk de problemen tussen Dimi en jouw? Als je het 'privater' wilt vertellen, mijn emailadres (msn) staat hier ergens boven. 3 feb 2008 16:10 (UTC) :Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang verhaal.... 3 feb 2008 16:12 (UTC) ::En 'onafhankelijkheidsverklaring'? Wat was dat allemaal? (Ik ben te lang weggeweest...) 3 feb 2008 16:14 (UTC) :::Da' was gewoon stom/grappig :P. Maar ik heb je toegevoegd (telenet.be?). Ik ben het met dat vage e-mailadres.. hoewel ik vind dat we het hier op WIkistad moeten bespreken.. 3 feb 2008 16:16 (UTC) Ik ga eten. 3 feb 2008 16:22 (UTC) :Smakelijk. 3 feb 2008 16:23 (UTC) ::Thnx. 3 feb 2008 17:15 (UTC) Overleg Oorzaken: *Zaak Santos *Kleine ergenissen, zoals treiterende krantenberichten tegen elkaar *Concurrentie die uit de hand loopt, op meerdere fronten *Daarna Censuree - elkaar treiteren (zie Speciaal:Contributions/Censuree) *Vorming twee partijen: (Censuree +) Dimitri vs. Al + MenM *Alles bouwde steeds verder op, sfeer werd steeds erger *Robin vertrok (hij zegt door gebrek aan tijd, maar dat is disputed), MenM werd president gemaakt door Robin - Dimitri boos *MenM en ik boos, na o.a. Overleg:Kabinet van de Eerste Minister/Stemmingen eerste 'ontploffing'. Dimitri, Ministerie van Media, negeerde volk (na stemming, vóór publieke omroep) en stichtte geen publieke omroep zoals beloofd, na weken van overleg en gedoe en getrek. Zie ook Overleg:Ministerie van Media. *Ik weg. *Martijn weg. *Dimitri weg. Anderen naar Lovia. *Maarten blijft over. Na overleg op google.docs doen Martijn en ik weer mee aan de heropbouw. Twee weken later vraag ik aan Dimitri om terug te komen. Hij doet weer mee. *De Vredesgazet was samengevoegd met mijn krant, met zijn toestemming. DVg was van MenM. Dimitri wilde hem terug. Feitelijk had het niet gekund, maar nadat ik erover na had gedacht gaf ik hem terug, op voorwaarde dat we het relaxter zouden maken. Overleg:De Libertaan/Archief. *Na een week voorwaarden verbroken. Overleg op google.docs (van Dimitri, Martijn, Maarten en ik) zonder toestemming gezet op Wikistad door Dimitri. Dimitri sticht protest en ruzies beginnen weer. Ook op http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_forum:Verkiezingen/2008 zaait hij weer onrust en op http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:De_Vredesgazet#Discretie is er nog een ruzie. Ook in de Kroeg en op Forum:Bestuur zijn verscheidene ruzies geweest. *Ik reageer af op Overleg gebruiker:Censuree, want ik werd letterlijk helemaal gek. En Censuree (zie Speciaal:Contributions/Censuree) deed niks anders dan mij treiteren. Tegen Dimitri zei ik dat ik teleur gesteld was in hem. *Ik blokkeer mezelf *Ik wordt gedeblokkeerd door Martijn, maar ik blijf weg. *Mid-januari kom ik op een ideetje, Libertas was dood - en ik wist al dat het niet ging lukken. Wel had het een speciale boodschap. Onafhankelijkheidsverklaring van Newport. Discussies op http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal:VerwijderenOngedaanMaken&action=submit *Arrestatie Bucurestean *Duidelijkheid op RoWikicity: http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Discu%C5%A3ie_Utilizator:Martijn#Libertas *Schenking stuk land, genaamd Muntegu. Dit keer hoopte ik het vreedzaam op te kunnen lossen, was al tevreden geweest met autonomiteit maar het liep weer uit de hand: http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal:VerwijderenOngedaanMaken&action=submit *Alexandru blokkeert zichzelf. *Maarten ook weg, op 1 februari, zoals gepland (hij plande het eind december) *Dimitri op vakantie *Alexandru deblokkeert zichzelf om User:Marius.deaconu te helpen met zijn bedrijf. *Alexandru besluit zich alleen te bemoeien met de Adlibitaanse bedrijven en de AA op Wikistad, en hoopt hier zo min mogelijk te kunnen zijn. Zoiets. Een mogelijke oplossing? Een rechter? 3 feb 2008 17:15 (UTC) :Wauw... ik kijk bij recente wijzigingen en krijg bijna een hartverzakking... Geleyns... die was toch dood :p Ik ben harstikke blij dat je terug bent joh! En ja alles hier op Wikistad bespreken is wel het beste ik zou graag een lang verhaal houden wat er allemaal ist passierst aber ik zie dat Al het al gedaan heeft na bwc :p 3 feb 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Democratische_Partij/Vergadering eentje vergeten. 3 feb 2008 17:20 (UTC) :::Ik moet een boek gaan schrijven. "Momenteel zit ik ondergedoken.." :P 3 feb 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::::Ik ben te lang weggeweest. Hoe zit het nu met Censuree? Geblokkeerd? Ik stel voor om een arbitragehof in te stellen (zie Wikipedia NL voor verder uitwerking). 4 feb 2008 09:23 (UTC) :::::Die !@&^@*(&# Censuree heb ik niet meer gezien.. ze is volgens mij niet eens geblokkeerd. Een arbitragehof zou top zijn! Een wet over "verstoring van de orde" oid zou ook handig zijn.. 4 feb 2008 13:54 (UTC) Vraagje Wanneer de arbitragecommissie van een bepaald wikiproject aan een bepaalde gebruiker bepaalde regels oplegt, gelden diezelfde regels dan ook voor andere wikiprojecten en binnen wikia projecten ? Ik bedoel het niet mogen meedoen aan peilingen en stemmingen, nomineren van artikels voor de etalage etc... Lars 5 feb 2008 07:20 (UTC) :De wie's, wat's, waar's en hoe's van de arbitragecommissie (Hof van Arbitrage?)kunnen we beter in de Kroeg bespreken, niet? 5 feb 2008 14:27 (UTC)